


Be a dragon

by mayalice



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Be A Dragon, Gen, Poetry, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, i'm not over it yet, this is my love letter for Dany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalice/pseuds/mayalice





	Be a dragon

people would want you to hold back your fire,

fly lower

never break free

and reach for something more. 

let them fear

It was never the kind of power that burns down cities. 

It's the kind made out of hopes and dreams and justice. 

Break those chains.

and show the world what you can do. 

(be a dragon) 


End file.
